No 6 Second
by Ayrun-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de la separación entre Shion y Nezumi no pueden reencontrarse por que Nezumi tiene prohibida la entrada a No. 6? - Mi segundo fanfic! De mi anime favorito *-* AVISO! Contiene Yaoi, pero no tendrá lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**No.6 Second**_

Personajes: -Nezumi -Shion

-Inukashi -Ichiga

-Safu -Karan

Después de que Nezumi se fuera, Shion y su madre volvieron a vivir en No. 6, una vez reconstruida y con una nueva forma de gobierno, llevada por la madre de Shion.

Después de dejar a Shion, huyó. Huyó de Shion y de sus ganas de volver junto a él. Para que Shion tuviera una vida tranquila, el debía irse. O al menos, eso pensaba. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, nunca consiguió olvidar a su Shion.

¿El único problema para su reencuentro? Nezumi tiene prohibida la entrada a No. 6.


	2. Chapter 2

Primer capítulo! Hay, que nervios... espero que os guste chic s! (Pero no creo que muchos chicos lean algo así xd).

CAPÍTULO 1- La Despedida (I) _Shion_

En el momento en que vio a Nezumi irse después de todo lo que habían pasado, sintió que debía seguirle y no abandonarle. Le miró mientras se alejaba durante unos segundos. Puede que minutos. Nezumi se dio la vuelta y miro a Shion, sabiendo de inmediato lo que pensaba. Desde la lejanía, Shion vio que Nezumi negaba con la cabeza con la cabeza y comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decirle.

"_¿Quiere que no le siga? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿quiere que le deje ir? Sé que si le sigo, se enfadará conmigo, pero si no lo hago... si no lo hago se quedara solo otra vez. No quiero que se quede solo, y tarde o temprano olivará el enfado... No puedo olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos seis meses. No puedo olvidar todo lo que ya pasado hoy, y sobre todo, sé que pase lo que pase, no podré olvidar ese beso de despedida que me ha dado antes de darse la vuelta e irse. No, no puedo dejarle solo, no otra vez como hace cuatro años."_

Shion mira a Nezumi fijamente. Él vuelve a darse la vuelta y retomar su camino. Shion da un paso al frente dudando un poco. Da otro paso, esta vez con decisión y sigue adelante poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta empieza a correr hacia Nezumi lo más rápido que le és posible. Hasta que una voz le para.

-¡Shion!- esucha a su espalda i se gira.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor en ese instante. Vio a su madre corriendo hacia él. Y detrás de ella... _"Safu"._ Piensa Shion, viendo a la chica que se acerca por detrás de su madre, quiso correr hacia ella, pero no lo hizo, segundos después ella ya había desaparecido. Se gira hacia la dirección en que Nezumi se había ido. Ya no estaba, ya no volvería verlo, aunque siguiera el mismo camino que Nezumi, si él no quería ser encontrado por Shion, no le encontraría. Típico de una rata que huye.

Un fuerte abrazo sorprendió a Shion por la espalda. Su madre había corrido hacía él hasta alcanzarle y poder abrazarlo.

-Shion, ¿eres tú, verdad?- pregunto Karan.

Como Shion había cambiado tanto desde la última vez, era normal que no lo reconociera. Shion asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sí mamá, soy yo- dijo él sonriendo un poco por reencontrarse con su madre.

-Shion... estaba tan preocupada- sollozó Karan, abrazando mas fuerte a Shion.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien... Al menos ahora- responde. Su madre se ríe un poco ante eso, sin estar segura de si debe reírse o no.

-¿Volvemos a casa?- le pregunta, Shion asiente y empiezan a caminar hacia No. 6-. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte... Todo ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Sí?- pregunta Shion, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Solo puede pensar en la despedida de Nezumi.

-¡Claro! Has estado seis meses fuera. Y ahora respóndeme una cosa. ¿Qué mirabas cuando antes de que te llamara?- pregunta Karan, refiriéndose a Nezumi.

-¿Eh? Oh, bueno, nada importante- miente Shion y sonríe tristemente.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dice su madre irónicamente. Shion se para y mira atrás otra vez- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo... voy a extrañar este sitio... llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí- dice y se da la vuelta para retomar el camino con su madre, con tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

CAPÍTULO 1- La Despediada (II) _Nezumi_

Nezumi se dio la vuelta una última vez para mirar a Shion antes de irse, con la esperanza de verle de espaldas caminando en dirección hacia la ciudad utópica con el perro de Inukashi y Hamlet, pero no Shion le estaba mirando a él. Sus miradas e cruzaron y Nezumi de inmediato supo que pensaba Shion: dudaba si seguirle o quedarse.

"_No me sigas. No me mires. Olvídame, olvídalo todo. Ya te he devuelto el favor que me hiciste hace cuatro años. Ya no hay ninguna razón para que sigas cerca de mí y vulvas a estar en peligro. Vete, vuelve con tu madre, vive la vida que mereces y no la vida de rata que llevo yo"_

Nota que Shion entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decirle y se vuelve a dar la vuelta para retomar su camino. Camina mirando el suelo rocoso con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aparentando despreocupación. Mientras se aleja, escucha unos pasos torpes pero rápidos dirigirse hacia él.

"_Shion... puede que seas unos meses mayor que yo, pero no lo pareces. No deberías acercarte a mí. Yo no te lo impediré, haz lo que quieras, pero solo porque no me voy a ir corriendo para que te des cuenta de que quiero alejarme de ti para no arruinarte más la vida de lo que ya la he arruinado."_

Escucha a alguien llamando a Shion y al verlo de espaldas decide esconderse entre unas rocas. Un escondite bastante obvio, pero conociendo a Shion y su mentalidad, no se dará cuenta.

Nezumi asoma un poco la cabeza por un lado de forma que Shion no pueda verlo. Al ver la expresión que pone Shion al mirar de nuevo si sigue Nezumi ahí, le dan ganas de salir de detrás de las rocas y volver con Shion. Pero no lo hace, resiste las ganas todo lo que puede y se queda donde esta, sonriendo un poco sin darse cuenta de que una lagrima cae mejilla abajo desde sus ojos grises.

Se queda donde esta hasta que escucha a Shion alejarse junto a su madre hacia No. 6, seguido del perro de Inukashi y con Hamlet en el hombro. Le miró y en el momento en que Shion desapareció por el horizonte, salió de donde estaba.

-Cravat, Tsukiyo, vamos a buscar un nuevo hogar- dice y las dos pequeñas ratas suben a sus hombros.

Caminó en dirección contraria a la de Shion. Por ahí está el Distrito Oeste. Continuaría allí su vida, pero en un lugar diferente, donde Shion nunca pueda encontrarle.

"_Adiós, Shion. Pasa una buena vida a partir de ahora, no me entrometeré más en ella. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar hasta ahora. Olvídame, y yo te olvidaré a ti. Adiós, mi Shion"_

_º*º*º*º*_

Aquí esta el primer capítulo :3 De esta subiré capítulo cada... sábado o domingo :3 Espero que os guste :3 Todos, o casi todos, los capítulos estarán en dos partes. Una que explica lo que siente Shion y otra lo que siente Nezumi. En algunos, como este, será lo mismo, pero explicado desde diferentes puntos de vista. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, acepto reviews de todo tipo! Desde peticiones de muerte (?), hasta mejoras :3

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo :3 Se que ya debería de haberlo subido, pero para que no me vayan tan juntas esta y la otra, de esta lo subiré los miércoles o jueves n_n**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 Una Nueva Vida Para Dos**_

_**SHION**_

Un año. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que Shion vio a Nezumi. Actualmente vive con su madre en su antigua casa en No. 6. La ciudad utópica ha sido reconstruida y ahora la ''jefa'' es la madre de Shion. Ahora mismo Karan, su madre, debería estar en el Distrito Oeste, se levanta muy temprano y se va a trabajar, luego pasa por el Distrito Oeste a llevarle pan y comida a la gente de allí y luego vuelve a casa con Shion.

Shion está en la cocina preparando la comida para él, su madre, Hamlet, uno de los ratones que Nezumi le dejó, y el perro de Inukashi. El perro esta a su lado, pidiéndole comida, mientras que Hamlet está en su hombro observando cómo cocina. El perro empieza a ladrar para pedirle comida.

-Ya, calla _Nezumi_, deja de ladrar- dice Shion dirigiéndose al perro por el nombre de Nezumi, nombre que le puso en honor al hombre que ama y aún no ha vuelto a pesar de habérselo prometido.

_Nezumi_ deja de ladrar y Shion sigue cocinando. Poco después se agacha y pone en dos platos, uno pequeño y uno grande, la comida de Hamlet y _Nezumi_.

"_**Me pregunto cómo le irá a **_**Nezumi**_**… Volverá, ¿verdad? Algún día de estos volverá con nosotros, lo sé… Más de una vez he intentado olvidarlo, pero es imposible, no puedo… Mañana harán cinco años desde que nos conocemos. Yo cumpliré diecisiete años. Me pregunto… ¿**_**Nezumi**_** los tendrá ya?''**_

-Shion, buenos días- dice Karan, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Buenos días? Buenas tardes mamá- se ríe Shion-. ¿Cómo te ha ido el trabajo?- le pregunta una vez Karan está a su lado.

-Bueno, cansado, pero eso da igual ahora- sonríe de forma pícara- Mañana es tu cumpleaños… ¿Quieres algo en especial?

''_**A Nezumi''**_

-No, nada que puedas darme- se ríe para ocultar su pensamiento instantáneo.

-Vale, pues mañana vamos al mercado del Distrito Oeste, a ver si encuentro algo para ti- le dice su madre y mira la comida-. ¿Cuánto falta para que la comida este lista?

-Pues poco, unos cinco minutos o así- le dice Shion indicándole con un brazo que vaya a sentarse y que ahora la llevará.

_**NEZUMI**_

Ya hace cinco años desde que un crio de once años, como él en ese entonces, le salvo la vida. Después de cuatro años, se volvieron a encontrar. Esa vez, fue él quien salvó al chico que le ayudó, sin saber que el hacer eso cambiaría hasta la última parte de su vida. Y ahora hace un año desde que se volvieron a separar.

Shion, su Shion, se preguntaba como estaría mientras miraba el cielo apoyado en un árbol con dos pequeñas junto a él, Cravat y Tsukiyo. Su Shion se había ido de su lado otra vez. Ahora volvía a estar solo, como antes de conocerle y durante los cuatro años en los que estuvieron separados después de eso. Shion, su príncipe, su rey, su señor, se había ido otra vez.

''_**Y pensar que después de un año sigo sin poder olvidarlo… y que después de ese año aún le extraño… Mi majestad se ha ido, ahora soy un siervo abandonado. Siempre estado solo y nunca me ha importado, pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora me siento vacío. Sólo medio año con él me ha cambiado por completo, ya nada és igual en mí''**_

Nezumi levantó la mirada, fue a su nueva casa, el hotel de Inukashi. Ella le dejaba vivir allí con la condición de que en ningún momento se involucraría con ella ni su trabajo y que le pagaría los gastos de un mes como recompensa por lo que tuvo que pasar con Rikiga y dejarse tocar por un hombre de No.6 solo para conseguir información.

Una vez llegó allí, subió a lo que era su ''habitación''. En verdad era el desván del hotel, el único lugar que nadie usaba. Se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir de allí cruzándose con Inukashi, pero sin decirle nada. Se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo. Dejó de ser actor y empezó a cantar en diferentes lugares donde le pedían que cantara a cambio de una considerable cantidad de dinero, en cualquier parte, desde el Distrito Oeste, hasta las diferentes ciudades utópicas.

Ese día le habían pedido que trabajara en No.5, para un funeral de alguien que no sabía quién era, ya que, según todos los que le habían escuchado cantar, su canto era capaz de guiar a los muertos hacia el cielo y calmar la tristeza de la gente. Salió del Distrito Oeste, según tenía entendido, un avión privado de la familia le vendría a recoger, para llevarle a No.5 lo antes posible, en la misma zona en la que se despidió de Shion.

-¡Eve!- escuchó un grito femenino desde el cielo. Levanto la mirada y vio un avión con una escalera colgando para que el subiera, ya que era demasiado grande para aterrizar allí.

Nezumi subió por la escalera y una vez arriba vio a una mujer adulta, dos chicos que tendrían aproximadamente su edad y una niña pequeña que aparentaba los 11 años. La niña estaba llorando en un asiento tapándose la cara. Los otros chicos le miraban con indiferencia, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, y la mujer le sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias por aceptar nuestro trabajo- le dijo ella-. Yo soy Masumi, estos son mis hijos Ai y Mikaze y ella es mi pequeña hija, Mayu- le presentó a su familia y le ofreció asiento. Nezumi se sentó en un asiento cercano al de Mayu.

-No agradezcas, Masumi, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente en cantar para… -se quedo callado. No sabía quien había muerto, solo le dijeron lo del funeral.

-Nuestro padre- le dijo Ai fríamente.

-Pues no hay ningún problema para mí- sonrío a Masumi para tranquilizarla antes de que empezara a llorar.

-El funeral empieza en dos horas… Supongo que acabará poco antes del anochecer. Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche en nuestra casa y mañana te volvemos a traer- le ofreció la madre, por el hecho de que acabarían tarde.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero preferiría volver al anochecer si no hay problema para vosotros, mañana…- se quedo pensativo. _**''Mañana es el cumpleaños de la persona que amo''**_- mañana es un día especial para mí.

*/*/*/*/

**_Un poco corto para mi gusto Dx pero no he podido hacer más ya que estoy ocupada con muchos examenes u_u intentaré actualizar más seguido :( Espero algún review owo_**

**_BESOS, Ay :3_**


	4. Aviso

_**Dejo esto aquí como un pequeño aviso de que no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo por el hecho de que mi ordenador esta estropeado y solo puedo usar el de mi familia por tiempo limitado (15-20 minutos) y así no me da tiempo a hacer capítulos u.u Lo mucho que podré hacer son algunos oneshots que tengo pensados y en ese tiempo me da tiempo a escribir la mitad más o menos. Dicho esto, me voy y prometo que el mismo día que mi ordenador este arreglado y tenga tiempo (temporada de exámenes...) subiré algo lo más rápido posible!**_

_**Besos xxx**_


End file.
